Another One Bites the Dust
by Pheek
Summary: Murder. Sickness. Freak accidents. These are the untold stories of the Danny Phantom villains that we know so little about. Chapter 1: Youngblood. Collection of one-shots. Rated T for some violence and language. Genre per one-shot. Please R&R.


** This is an idea I had a little while back, and will hopefully help me get my writing drive back.**

** This time, Youngblood. This one-shot and the ones that follow are depressing and slightly gruesome, read at your own will.**

** I'm pretty sure this kind of fic has been done before, but this is my version.**

**Sorry about any grammatical or other errors-anything you guys want to point out, feel free!**

**Disclaimer: I don't (but have a plan to) own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Another On Bites the Dust**

**Chapter One: Youngblood**

**1974—Wisconsin: Milwaukee: A Small School: Fifth Grade**

"Leroy Richards! I've had enough out of you and your pranks!" The teacher approached me. He gulped as she grabbed the ruler and smacked his already raw hands. "Now!" she exclaimed, "Go to the principal's office."

The class shot him their sympathetic looks as he walked meekly to the office. _It was just a joke...who doesn't like the thumbnail on the teacher's seat...everyone else laughed... Adults could be such sticks in the mud, _he thought dimly.

His stomach rumbled loudly. They hadn't even had lunch yet..._guess I don't get to eat today._ He looked at the fifty cents he pulled out of the sofa this morning. He'd been excited at the thought of possibly eating lunch today. Lord knew it was the first in a while.

He sighed as he opened the door, sure that he would be sent home. His fingers continued to throb as the principal yelled at him until he they sent him home.

He probably looked pretty pathetic...torn up jeans and sneakers, an overly baggy gray sweatshirt, shaggy, dirty hair...he didn't remember the last time he got to take a shower—mom forgot to pay the water bill, again...she most likely spent the money on alcohol, again.

He waded—because walk won't describe the motion well enough—through the junk in his 'yard'. The house was even worse. There were empty bottles and fast food wrappers everywhere. Maybe he could find something to eat on the ground...

He scoured the ground, hoping—no, praying, there'd be something. At last, his blue eyes spotted the half eaten burger and the melted water and backwash of what was once a soda.

He choked the burger down that to most would have tasted like the cigaret ash and mold that it laid in, but to him, it was heaven. The 'water' coated his throat, and made him sad when it was gone.

Leaving a little bit of each, he walked over to his only pet, his parrot, Bones, who was standing in a mound of his own faeces. The parrot ate reluctantly, obviously, not liking what was on the menu.

Leroy sighed and let the parrot out. It climbed on to his shoulders, all of it's bones visible through the feathers, fitting his name. He went to the sofa and pushed off the junk that had mounded over it and pulled out his notebook. He loved to pretend. But his mother's boyfriend made it very clear to him that he shouldn't run around the house pretending like he used to...he felt the scar on his forehead that was hidden by his hair...he wasn't going to do that again, even if they weren't home yet.

Instead, Leroy grabbed his dwindling pencil. It was the last thing his older sister gave to him before she...she...left... She got sick...she was only twelve...and though Mom and Dad didn't...follow her to where she went, they might as well. The arguing got a lot worse and eventually Dad moved away. Mom was never the same...she used to be sweet and loving—like the other kid's moms. Not anymore.

He turned to the cover of the notebook, on the inside was a message from his sister.

"Leroy-

Don't let anyone put a blocker on your imagination.

~Stacy 3"

He ran his finger over the cursive letters and then flipped to an open page. Going over the pages of him and Bones as astronauts and pirates, he began doodling them as cowboys, making Bones a horse. He began to laugh as he continued, lately, this has been the only thing that has really brought the child true joy. Good things never last though.

There was a bang at the door, and his mother and her boyfriend fell in, locked in a kiss. They were about to move to the couch, and he quickly moved out the way. Bones squawked loudly and pecked the man on the head.

"You damn bird!" her boyfriend screamed, pulling away, both were obviously drunk because he staggered around the room and his mom cheered him on as Bones put everything he had into getting away, which wasn't much, considering how malnourished he was.

Leroy began screaming and tried to grab the man before he got to his friend, but did not prevail. "Bones!" he yelled as the adult male squeezed the little bird til he, for lack of a better term, bit the dust. "No!" Leroy ran for the poor bird, and grabbed it as it hit the ground. "Bones?"

No reply came but lifeless eyes. "Bones..." The bird's sticky blood dribbled down his hands just as his tears poured down his face.

"Where were we," the man whispered to my mom. My mother giggled. He narrowed my eyes. At this moment, he realized how much he hated them. His only real friend had just died and yet they didn't care. They'd never care. No parent ever really cared about anyone but themselves.

He set Bones down delicately and got into a fighting stance as the two grownups fell onto to couch, still kissing. "How dare you!" he screamed. They ignored him. He got right in front of them and repeated the same scream.

"What is it, baby?" his 'mother' asked.

"You," he whimpered, "You killed Bones!"

"We'll just get you a new one," the man suggest. His mother laughed. The man even had the nerve to ruffle Leroy's hair. "Now go to bed or something."

"You're on my bed," he grumbled. It was true, for the past two years, he'd been sleeping there, since his old room was take over by this man.

"Then, or something!" The man glared at him angrily. The woman giggled.

They began to kiss again. Leroy tugged on them, screaming incoherently. "Go away, kid!" and the man pushed him back with enough force that his head went flying back and hit the corner of the coffee table. He screamed in pain. "Shut up, you little brat!"

The man then kicked the child in the head, and the boy went silent, side from the whimpers. Emotionless tears fell down his face. His head throbbed and he looked up at the still kissing couple.

_I hate adults, _was his last though before those little green dots took over his vision and images of his drawings flashed before his eyes.

He vowed to never love another adult if he got through this. He vowed to save the kids who were stuck with shit like this.

And at the sudden scream of his mother's revelation, everything left him.

His mother clung to an empty shell with a sinister smile scrawled across it's face.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Ugly? I won't know unless you review.**

**This is just something I'm writing to try and get my muse going again.**

**You can expect an update on something before the end of the month.**

**Go ahead and write in your review who you want next!**

**~Pheek**

**Please Review.**


End file.
